Broken hearted love
by IceAngel89
Summary: Harry leaves Ginny broken, but who is there to pick up the pieces? Who is there to help Ginny through the time that should be meant with Harry, raising their child? D/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, only the characters that I will be making up in the future…

It was a dark and stormy night for the little village of St Ottery Catchpole. No one was to be seen out in this weather, all but one lonely woman. She was sitting under a large oak tree, with her dark auburn hair becoming increasingly darker as the rain pelted over her. Now why this woman would be sitting out in this storm, under a tree getting soaked to the bone? The reason, her fiancé had just told her that he was leaving. Ginny Weasley, the youngest daughter in the whole horde of Weasley's was engaged to be married to none other than Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

It all started three hours previously in their little apartment in downtown London.

Ginny was preparing dinner for her and her fiancé when she heard the distinctive "pop" of someone apparating into their apartment. Only one person could apparate into their little home, so she instantly knew that this intruder was none other than Harry Potter. Turning around with a smile on her face she said "Hey babe, dinner is almost ready. How was your day at the Auror department?"

Harry didn't respond back right away, instead he gave her a solemn look that made a rock suddenly appear in the pit of her stomach. "Harry, what's wrong? Did something go wrong at work today? Did you not find Rodulphus yet?" Ginny asked with as much restrain as she could. Still Harry said nothing. "Harry Potter tell me what is wrong this instant!" Ginny yelled in mock Molly Weasley fashion with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Harry looked away from her and but his head down and spoke "I think we need a break, I am going away, we still haven't caught Rodulphus and until he is apprehended you will never be safe. You nor your family nor Hermione, because anyone who is in contact with me he will use to get me. I can't bear to lose you. Therefore I am going away, I cannot tell you where because I don't want them to be able to get to you. As long as you don't know anything they can't hurt you. As long as you don't go looking for me, they cannot hurt you. You understand this right?"

Ginny looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. "What the bloody hell do you mean you are leaving me? What the bloody hell do you mean you have to leave me to protect me? I fought in the same damn war as you did! I know the risks of death eaters; I fought against many of them in the Final battle! How dare you say you can't be with me because of one bloody fucking death eater! Our WEDDING is only a FEW months away! How can you do this to us?" She yelled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Harry looked at her, and didn't say anything he just walked out the front door and out of her life forever. As soon as the door shut behind him, Ginny fell to the floor in a heap of tears and sobs that were shaking her body so hard she could barely sit up. She didn't know how long she laid on the floor, all she could think of was that the boy she has loved since the day he saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts, left her, left her because he was too damn heroic to realize that she could take care of herself; that she could be strong willed while he was off hunting for Rodulphus and be the strong supportive person that she was. That she was supposed to be there through everything.

Suddenly her stomach gave a lurch, and made her get off the floor and run to the bathroom where she proceeded to get sick. _Great_, thought Ginny, _I cried so hard over that bloody ignorant bastard that I have made myself sick._ After being sick, she got up off the bathroom floor and cleaned herself up. She was determined to not let Harry ruin her life by being a prick and leaving her because he was too pig headed to see that they needed each other, no matter the circumstance, that was until a sudden thought hit her in the gut like she had just been sucker punched. _When was the last time I had my period? Did I even have mine last month? No, I just assumed it was stress…._ She quickly ran out of the bathroom to find a book of spells that was hidden in the library just off of the bathroom. Running over the list in the table of contents, she found what she was looking for. Turning to the page she read through it until she came to the section that she was looking for. Spells to tell if you are pregnant; she found the one that would allow you to know how far along you were and when you conceived. She quickly put down the book, grabbed her wand and went to sit down on the leather couch inside the library. She pulled up her shirt and waved her wand in front of her stomach. She stared at her wand for three full minutes, never blinking. At long last, the tip of her wand let out sparks, brilliant pink sparks, sparks that meant that she was indeed pregnant, sparks, that by the color meant she was 2 months along. Because you see in the book this particular spell allowed the person to know when they conceived based on the color of sparks it emitted. If the person was not pregnant white sparks would shoot out from the wand, but if they were a month along yellow sparks would shoot out, 2 months were pink, three were blue, and four were purple. Ginny sighed and leaned back into the sofa, melting into it with all her might. She was pregnant, with a child whose father had just walked out on her.

She couldn't take it, she ran, ran for all her might. Running was away for her to escape, to think and to be free. Right now she wanted to out run her thoughts, to not think about the possibility of having to raise a child on her own, knowing the father didn't want anything to do with her or the knew found growing being inside of her. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore.

This is how Ginny Weasley came to be underneath that oak tree during a storm that any normal person would not venture out in. But Ginny was no normal person, for she had just lost the love of her life, found out she was pregnant and was not thinking clearly. The storm was growing into something much much worse. The wind started picking up, it began to hail, and yet here she was still sitting under that oak tree with no knowledge in her brain of what was going on around her. She didn't even notice when someone ventured out of that little village. That someone came up behind her, picked her up bridal style and apparated her back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy apparated himself and the occupant in his arms back to his flat just outside of London. One look at the young woman in his arms and you would know something was not quite right. _What in the world possessed her to sit outside in a rain storm, _thought Draco bitterly? He didn't quite understand why people would be so stupid to sit out in something that could cause one harm in the long run. As he could already tell, Ginny was burning up and clinging to him for dear life. He went to his spare room and laid her on the bed. With a snap of his fingers a house elf appeared. "Tinky please look after Miss Weasley while I go and fetch Pansy" Draco instructed the elf.

"Yes sirs right away sirs" Tinky replied. So leaving Ginny under the care of Tinky, he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of the green floo powder and flooed himself to Pansy Parkinson's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy was sitting in her library when Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her. "Bloody hell Draco what are you doing here, unannounced at that?" Pansy lashed out.

"For you information, I came here for your expertise believe it or not because lord knows why I would come over for anything else" Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. "I have a certain redheaded Weasley at my flat."

"You have a _what_ at your flat?" She said in disbelief.

"A Weasley, you know second hand robes, father works at the ministry, that type of Weasley? In female fashion of course," he smirked back at her.

"And why may I ask do you have a certain female Weasley at your house who happens to belong to a certain boy-who-just-wouldn't-die?" she retorted back at said smirking boy.

"I found her underneath a tree in the middle of this bloody storm is what. She was sitting there staring off like she didn't even notice the bloody rain pounding down around her or the freaking lightening mere feet away from her. I walked over to her, picked her up and brought her back to my flat."

"Why are you here then?"

"Because, dear Pansy, you are a _Healer_ after all. She is burning up, and she is shaking uncontrollably. I left Tinky with her in order to come get your sorry arse so that maybe you could fix her up" he said before heading to the fireplace where he promptly flooed back to his flat, leaving a shocked Pansy in his wake.

_This man is bloody insane, that is what he is. Thinking he can just pick up Potter's girlfriend, no what fiancée, and bring her back to her flat? I better go have a gander at how she is doing because if anything happened to her on Draco's watch, Potter would have a conniption fit._ Pansy argued with herself before going through the floo just as Draco had done previously.

When Draco got back to his flat, he summoned Tinky and asked her how their guest was doing.

"Tinky has changed Miss into pajamas sir, Tinky also dried Miss hair and plaited it. I is also giving her a fever reducer I found."

"Thanks Tinky, you may go now. I will sit with her" Tinky disapparted after that. Yes, Draco did say thank you to a house elf, what in the world is the world coming to. After the war, Draco changed. He went and sat by the bed watching the young Weasley toss and turn in her sleep. _I wonder how she will react when she wakes up. I mean it has been a year since the war and I have changed. Seeing my dad kill my mom before the final battle really taught me what mattered in life. I was able to switch to the light and help put my bastard father into prison... I no longer see the hierarchy in the wizarding world as important. _He was brought out of his musings, however, by Pansy.

"Draco, darling, did you really think I would not come and help Weaselette out? I mean I really don't want the boy-who-wouldn't-die on my bad side, Thank you very much. Now I am assuming that this is Weaselette here?" she said pointing to the red head on the bed. Draco nodded in response, Pansy then headed over with her wand outstretched doing a full body scan over Ginny. She gasped in shock and jumped back a little after passing over Ginny's stomach.

"What, what is it Pansy?" Draco asked alarmed at the response that he was getting from the Healer.

"Well besides having a severe case of a cold, she is pregnant. Looks to be about 2 to 3 months along if I am not mistaken," Pansy retorted back.

"She is pregnant? Did she not know this when she decided to have a nice little squat underneath a tree in the middle of a rain storm?" questioned Draco in a furious state.

Pansy was just about to answer Draco when a weak voice piped up "For your information _Malfoy, _ I just found out this morning before my good for nothing _fiancé_ left me because he wanted to 'protect' me" Ginny got out before falling back into a fitful sleep.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other and back to the redhead laying on the bed, both thinking "what the hell has Potter done now?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter complete!


End file.
